


First Toy?

by uberhaxorpapi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberhaxorpapi/pseuds/uberhaxorpapi
Summary: Lindsay buys her first toy.





	

Lindsay is walking down the street with determination. She has just broken it off with her ex girlfriend--a girlfriend who is a complete and total asshole--and is on her way to pick out a new friend. A friend that won't lie about where she is or cheat on Lindsay in even the slightest.

The red head turns onto a shady looking street. It's barren and an eerie darkness settles over it, even though it's only about 5pm. The shop she is headed to is at the end of the street so Lindsay picks up her pace a bit, but stopping completely when she gets to it's door.

Lindsay looks up at the bright fluorescent light and just stands at the front of the door for a second, contemplating her decision to do this. She decides 'fuck it' and walks in. 

A bell rings as she steps inside the small shop.

"Hello!" She jumps a little and looks to her right see a girl behind the register. A pretty girl. A _very_ pretty girl.

"H-hi..." Lindsay stutters.

"I'm Barbara and I'm here if you need help finding anything." Barbara smiles, "And just saying, don't be shy." Lindsay nods slowly and starts to walk away.

"I recommend anything on isle 5, by the way." Barbara adds. That makes Lindsay blush, thankful her back is to the girl.

She takes the girl recommendation though and heads straight to isle 5 and looks at the selection. All clitoral massagers.

Lindsay looks for a few minutes, but is not sure where to start or where to end or why she's even here in the first place. No wait, she does remember that last one.

"Need help?" Barbara appears beside Lindsay, who almost jumps out her skin.

"N-no. I'm good, thanks." She stutters again, looking down at the floor.

"First toy? Yea, I remember my first one." The woman says, "It was a 7 speed vibrating dildo. It was a replica of Shane Diesel's dick. Amazing."

Lindsay just looks at the ground with wide eyes. Lindsay met this girl less than 5 minutes ago, why is she telling her this shit?

"But then I realized I liked girls."

Lindsay snaps her head up at Barbara, who is smirking down at her. Barbara bends down to a bottom rack and grabs a toy.

"Now this right here, holy shit. Best orgasms ever. Period." She hands the toy to Lindsay and begins to walk back toward the front of the store. "In fact, I don't even think you need to look at anything else, it's that good."

Lindsay looks at the package, a 'Silicone Pleasure Orb' it says. She imagines the beautiful blonde spread eagle on a bed, this small vibrater stuck in between her legs, and moaning so sensual-

Lindsay shakes the image out her head. All she has to do is buy the damned toy, be on her way and, as sad as it is, never see this woman again. She gives the racks one more quick scan and begins to walk to the counter.

"So I see you listened to my advice?" Barbara asks with a smirk when Lindsay sits the toy on the counter. Lindsay's face turns a light pink, turning to search through her purse for money to hide her face.

"I'll pay for it," Barbara pauses and puts the toy in a bag to hand to Lindsay, "because I think you'll love it so much."

"It's okay, I have mon-" Barbara puts her finger up to shush Lindsay. The blonde takes a bit of receipt paper, writing something on it and handing it to Lindsay. 

"It's my number. I'd like to help you try this out." Barbara smirks at Lindsay, the red head's face being the same color as her hair at this point. She nods quickly and grabs the bag with the new toy she bought.

As soon as Lindsay is a good distance down the street from the store, she takes out her phone and opens a new message to the blonde.

**so... about coming to help me with this toy...**

_i'll be off at 7 ;)_


End file.
